


今天就是這種日子

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tag寫non-con但沒有真的強X而且這是一篇甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: RK900從待機狀態裡醒來。他注意到蓋文不太對勁。





	今天就是這種日子

RK900從待機狀態中醒來。偵測系統告訴他，躺在他身邊的蓋文里德警探也已經醒了。

「早安，里德警探。」他說，轉頭看見蓋文把一隻手臂抬起來遮著眼睛。「早安，奈恩。」他用有些沙啞的聲音說。

今天是星期天，很難得蓋文會這麼早醒。RK900湊近蓋文，在他的臉頰靠近鬍鬚的地方落下一個吻。

「難得你會在假日這麼早醒。」  
「是啊...」蓋文說。

有什麼事情不太對，RK900想。如果是平常的蓋文，應該會因為害羞而故作不耐地回答他「老子什麼時候醒還要你管？」

RK900起身，拿開蓋文的手，看著他漂亮的綠色眼睛。蓋文對著他勾了一下嘴角，但看起來還是有哪裡不對。

RK900微笑。無論遇到什麼情況，無論蓋文的心情有多不好，他都有一個終極的安慰法：跟他做愛。

他每次企圖這麼做的時候蓋文一定會罵他、會掙扎、會要他滾，但他最後也總是會在他身下舒服地呻吟、喘息、扭著腰配合他的動作。他們會索求彼此的身體和彼此的吻。世界上沒有比那更美好的事情。RK900常常覺得──那是個自大可笑的想法，不合邏輯，可見是由他覺醒的那一面產生的──仿生人的覺醒、革命、自由，都是為了實現他和蓋文相擁相吻和結合的每一刻。

於是RK900爬到蓋文身上，開始吻他。蓋文順從地接受了這個吻。然後RK900把手伸到蓋文的衣服裡。

「下去，奈恩。」蓋文在吻到一半時說。  
「『下去，奈恩』？你知道這不能讓我停下來的。」RK900一邊笑著一邊盯著他，然後開始玩弄蓋文的乳頭。這地方早在他的調教下變得很敏感了。

蓋文發出幾聲誘人的呻吟，臉也紅了起來。但他還是說：「下去，奈恩。不是今天。」

「今天有什麼不好？」RK900向下一路舔吻到蓋文的頸項。他喜歡蓋文身上那股混合著微微汗味和沐浴乳清香的味道。他貪婪地吻著，右手一路向下游移到蓋文的褲子。

「奈恩，停下來。」蓋文說。  
「你確定？」奈恩說，一邊把手伸進蓋文的褲子裡，摸上他已經稍稍發硬的陰莖。

「奈恩。」蓋文又開口，RK900抬起頭；蓋文的語氣真的不太對勁；他停住了動作。

「奈恩，」蓋文說，平靜望著他，「我不要。」

RK900立即從他身上下來。他陷入了困惑，還有輕微的恐慌，LED因此閃了幾下紅色，然後停留在黃色。

自從他們在一起之後，每一次他想和蓋文做愛，蓋文總是有一連串的話抗拒他，包括「變態塑膠快點下去！」、「老子不是給你洩慾用的快他媽給我滾！」還有「渾蛋塑膠快把你那隻塑膠手拿開！」。

但是他只說過唯一一次的「我不要」。那個時候他們才剛剛交往，一切的行為都還只停留在親吻和愛撫。有一次他自己判斷應該可以了，可是其實蓋文還沒有準備好。蓋文罵了很多拒絕他的話，但那些話他在RK900要吻他或摸他的時候他也罵，所以當時RK900並沒有停下來，直到他的手指摸向了蓋文的肛門──蓋文大叫了一聲「我不要！」隨後開始大聲哭泣。RK900這才嚇到了，他馬上停手。

那一次的差錯差點毀了他們的感情。蓋文一度想要分手。RK900做盡了他能做的一切，希望蓋文可以原諒他。蓋文最後點頭了，然後他們一邊哭泣一邊接吻。直到又更久之後，蓋文第一次──也成了唯一的一次──對他提出進行性行為的請求，他們才終於發生了第一次的性行為。

自那之後，雖然誰也沒明說，但「我不要」在他們之間成了一個近乎禁忌的安全詞。無論蓋文要在開始前罵他什麼、怎樣要他住手，他永遠都不會說「我不要」。後來事情變成這樣：一連串的髒話和臭罵代表綠燈，對著他的下巴來一記上勾拳代表紅燈──這是RK900自己說的。他明確向蓋文表示，如果蓋文不想做的話，可以儘管對他出手使用暴力。

 

「蓋文...我很抱歉。」他說，語氣有點顫抖。他躺回蓋文身邊，把額頭靠在蓋文的手臂上。

「沒關係。」蓋文說，轉過身面對著RK900，然後伸手摸他的頭髮。蓋文的眼神看起來有點哀傷，RK900在處理器裡過濾了近來所有有關蓋文的近況，但是沒有找到會讓蓋文感到哀傷的事情。他遇到不好的事時，反應大多是生氣而不是傷心。

「蓋文，你怎麼了？」RK900問。他抱住蓋文的手臂。他想到上一次蓋文說「我不要」的時候。那一次蓋文跟他說他覺得他們可能沒辦法再繼續下去了。他覺得好害怕。他很少覺得害怕，蓋文說要分手的時候是一次，現在是一次。「我做錯了什麼嗎？」他問，把蓋文的手臂抱得緊了一點。

「沒有，我只是...」蓋文停頓了一下，然後說：「今天就是這種日子。」

RK900陷入了困惑。「我不懂。」

「人類就是這樣...奈恩。有時候...在某些日子裡， 也沒什麼理由，你早上張開眼睛，就是覺得自己的人生像是一坨狗屎...」蓋文輕輕地苦笑了兩聲，「你會想到以前發生的一些糟糕的事情或後悔的事情。沒能見到的人，沒能說出口的話。或是沒能下的決定...或是下了的決定。或者什麼也想不到，但就是覺得糟透了。」

RK900不知道該怎麼辦。他沒有過這種感覺。他來到這個世界上才短短一年多，這短暫的生命還沒有留下什麼遺憾。「我很抱歉。」他只能再道一次歉。

蓋文笑了，「這又不是你的錯，塑膠傻瓜。」他摸摸RK900的頭。

「我是說...我很抱歉剛才強迫你，」RK900小聲地說，「不要離開我。」

「哎，沒什麼。我知道你這塑膠蠢貨只是試著讓我感覺好一點。」蓋文嘲笑他，但隨即又柔聲回應，「我沒有要離開。」

「還有你第一次說我不要的時候，我對那個時候的事情也很抱歉。」

蓋文哼笑了一聲，「你還要為那檔子破事道幾次歉？」

RK900陷入了沉默。他的系統告訴他這句話代表原諒，但是他覺醒的那一部分好像不相信。他不太明白他為什麼不相信他的系統。 他還很新，也沒有故障。

就在他絞盡腦汁的時候，蓋文突然之間將他擁入懷中。「不要胡思亂想的。你頭上那個小破燈都要閃壞了。」他說。被蓋文抱著的感覺好好，RK900想。蓋文明明是個比他脆弱很多的人類，但他的擁抱令他安心。

「我告訴你...我剛才醒來的時候，我的確想到我這輩子發生的一堆糟糕破事，但是你知道嗎...你提到的那件事不在裡面。」蓋文說。RK900感覺到蓋文摸著他的背。「那不算在糟糕的事裡。跟你發生的事情都不會是糟糕的，你明白嗎？」他低下頭望著RK900的眼睛。「嘿，奈恩，」他又笑了，「你哭什麼啊？」

「我不知道，」RK900說，他的手忙著緊緊地抱住蓋文，沒空去擦他的眼淚，只是任由它們滑過他的鼻樑和顴骨，「也許今天對我來說也是這種日子。」

沉默。過了一會兒，他感覺到蓋文點點頭。

他們就這樣躺在床上，互相擁抱著，直到日上三竿。

 

因為今天就是這種日子。


End file.
